Dat 115
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08/09 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. *Boundaries between 8th and 14th may vary Tracklisting 24 August 1996 ' *Floor Effect: Zoowaapha (12") Zoowaapha D*fusion DFR 12010 *Black Star Liner: Killah Connection (12" - High Turkish Influence) Soundclash SOUND 004 *Brockie: Brock-Out (split 12" with Footloose - Brock-Out / Gat-Hummin) K Power KPO 001 *X-Cess & Fade: Deadly Silence (12") Mental Platinum MPL 02 '31 August 1996: 17:20 ' *Burning Spear: Door Peep (album - Chant Down Babylon The Island Anthology) Island 314-524 190-2 *Johnny Fiasco: Shifted (album - Acid Wash II) Trax TRXUKLP 002 *Tortoise: Wait (session) *snippet unknown track (which John messes up by playing Johnny Fiasco again) *Ice vs Palace: More Brother Dub (v/a album - Organised Sound) Jazz Fudge JFR 005 *Johnny Fiasco: Shifted (album - Acid Wash II) Trax TRXUKLP 002 ''From what is left of John's links, it seems that he played this three times, once interrupted, next by mistake then finally as intended..... *Tortoise: Vaus (session) *Children Of Dub: Floating On A Vibe Of Infinite Depth (album - Chameleon) Magick Eye MEY 15 *Cristian Vogel: Culture (12" - Demolish Serious Culture) Sativae TIVA004 *Culture: A Slice Of Mt. Zion (album – One Stone ) RAS CD 3188 *Two Lone Swordsmen: The Best Of Stealth (album - The Fifth Mission (Return To The Flightpath Estate) Emissions Output Audio SOP 009 *Tortoise: The Taut And Tame (session) *Earl Cunningham: The Emperor (v/a album - Return To Umoja) Conqueror CONLP 001 *Pere Ubu: Dub Housing (CD - Warning Bells Are Ringing )’ Cooking Vinyl *Higher Sense: Everything (12") Moving Shadow SHADOW 85 John meant to play Out There '' '07 September 1996 1:17:52 *Conscious Sounds Collective: Every Sound (session) *Conscious Sounds Collective: Every Sound Dub (session) *Four Brothers: Mativenga (album - Greatest Hits 1994 to 1996) ZMC *Three Hour Tour: Valentines Day (album - 1969) Parasol PAR-CD-011 *Barcode: New Dance (12" - New Dance / Soundz Of) Formation FORM 12069 *Six Degrees Of Separation: Zero-Count (12" - Etherea) Echo Drop DROPT006 *Conscious Sounds Collective: In The Sun (session) *Girl Watchers: Pretty Petty-Pants (album - Music To Watch Girls By) Design DLP-267 *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: Juba (album - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer) Asphodel ASPHODEL 0961 *Conscious Sounds Collective: The Conquerer (session) *Bible Launcher: Fear Not (album - Bible Launcher) Tzadik TZ 7402 *Perfect Combination: Brown (12") Formation Colour Series BROWN 001 *Brain Man: Mind Games (album - Brain Food) Tip 06 *Conscious Sounds Collective: Rebirth (session) *Higher Sense: Out There (12") Moving Shadow SHADOW 85 08 September 1996 02:24:19 *Captain Beefheart: Ink Mathematics (album - Ice Cream For Crow) end and outro (14s) *DJ Sappo: Oh Gosh (12") Rinse Out RINSE 000 *Culture: Addis Ababa (album – One Stone ) RAS CD 3188 *MLO: Blowpipe (album - Plastic Apple) Aura Surround Sounds SUCD5 (also 15 September 1996 BFBS) *Chaozz: Televize (album - ...A Nastal Chaos) Polygram s.r.o. Czech Republic (also 15 September 1996 BFBS) *Chris Energy: Phantasies (12" - Presents Sound Architects) Reinforced RIVET 1298 ends 2:45 *Rootsman: Luxor (album - Into The Light) Third Eye Music TEMCD 005 *Black Dog: Dumb & Dumber (album - Music For Adverts (And Short Films)) Warp PUP 2 *Forward Sound: The Warning (12" - The Warning / Look Out) Second Movement Recordings SMR 20 *Clatterbox: Sidge (album - Eazy Does It) Clear CLR422 *unknown Inlay says Clude: True Believes Maybe Klute? *Enjoy The European Army Tour *Yekuana: 'Sarawak (12")' (Skinnymalinky) (also on 21 September 1996 BFBS) longer version next weekend 14 September 1996 03:12:04 *DJ Rap: Come Forth (Special K Remix) (Phaze 1 / Come Forth (Remixes)) Lowkey LKR 003 *Augustus Pablo: Lover's Mood (split 7" with Horace Andy - Problems / Lovers Mood) Pressure Sounds PSS 001 *Broadcast: Accidentals (v/a album - The Camden Crawl II The Revenge) Love Train PUBE 12 (also on 21 September 1996 BFBS) *Van Basten: Speed Of Sound (12") Brute BRUTE 27 15 September 1996 03:28:55 *DJ Fade & X Cess: Deadly Silence (12") Mental Platinum starts 3:28 roughly *Culture: One Stone (album - One Stone) RAS Records Inc. *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: Warhead (12 inch - EP) Sonic Groove Announced as b2 *Dream Team: Raw Dogs Relick (12") Suburban Base *De Niro: Mind Of Man (Remix) (12" – Mind Of Man ) Hook Recordings *DJ Vadim: Aural Prostitution (album - USSR Repertoire (The Theory Of Verticality)) Ninja Tune File ;Name *dat_115.mp3 ;Length *04:01:04 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment